


I Didn't Have a Choice

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Nick talk about what happened in the parking garage when Sebastian hit Blaine with the slushy. Spoilers for 'Michael'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Have a Choice

“Why did we agree to this?” Jeff asked, pacing in his and Nick’s room.

“We didn’t think it was more than a simple slushy,” Nick defended.

“No Nick, we just didn’t think!” Jeff shouted and Nick looked up, shocked; Jeff never shouted.

“Jeff, listen –”

“No Nick, you listen! I was completely against this whole idea in the first place and who convinced me to go along with it? You did!” Jeff yelled.

“I didn’t have a choice Jeff,” Nick said.

“There is always a choice Nick! You could’ve said no and the two of us could’ve stayed here,” Jeff shouted at his boyfriend.

“No we couldn’t Jeff! If we had then everything would have gone wrong!” Nick said, standing up to look Jeff in the eye.

“Oh really? So you don’t think everything went wrong already? You don’t think one of our best friends lying on the ground screaming in pain is wrong? We shouldn’t have gone Nick, nothing Sebastian could have said should have brought us to that car park,” Jeff told him.

“He told me he would hurt you,” Nick said quietly and Jeff froze.

“What?” Jeff asked, looking at Nick.

“He told me he would hurt you if I didn’t agree to go along with his plan and convince you to go as well,” Nick backed up so he was sitting on his bed again, “But Jeff, I swear I didn’t know he had tampered with the slushy, I swear I didn’t. I know that doesn’t make it any better, nor does the fact that it was meant for Kurt, but… I just couldn’t let you get hurt Jeff, not again.” Jeff walked over and slowly sat down next to Nick.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked gently.

“I didn’t know how,” Nick admitted, “I know you’re still working so hard to forget about everything at your old school and I didn’t want you to worry about Sebastian too.”

“Oh Nicky,” Jeff wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Nick asked confused.

“Protecting me,” Jeff said simply, “You’re the first person who’s cared enough to do that. It really means a lot to me.”

“I’d do anything to keep you safe,” Nick replied.

“The same way Blaine would do anything to keep Kurt safe,” Jeff said quietly and Nick pulled back.

“Yeah, the same way,” he said quietly, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this Jeff.”

“You didn’t drag me into anything,” Jeff told him, “But please Nick, next time something is bothering you or if someone threatens to hurt me or you, tell me. Please baby, I need to know that you’ll tell me.”

“I promise I will,” Nick said, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Jeff said gently.

“We really need to find a way to fix this huh?”

“Oh yeah, big time,” Jeff replied, hugging Nick tightly.


End file.
